Games, including card games, which simulate "real-life" competitive sports are a widespread form of entertainment. Examples of competitive sports which have been simulated in such competitive games include soccer, basketball and baseball.
I am also aware of several games and, in particular, competitive card games which simulate the "real-life" sport of boxing. These card games, of which I am aware, are those described in United States Letters Patent Nos. 1,322,954 issued to Rosenfeld; 1,404,599 issued to Gleeny; and 1,640,261 issued to Whaley et al. However, there is no game, and in particular, no card game, of which I am aware, which simulates the "real-life" sport of wrestling.
Thus, there remains a need for a competitive game, and especially, a competitive card game which simulates the competitive sport of wrestling.